kodigologoscriptoriumbibliolexfandomcom_tl-20200214-history
Inventory of Evidence
ACP RANNY PALISOC Office of the City Prosecutor Hall of Justice Building Alaminos City, Pangasinan 09 May 2018 RE: Original copies of documentary evidences and proposed additional documentary evidences. REF: People vs Bergonia, Criminal Case No. 7935-A FOR Violation of Sec. 3(e) of R.A. No. 3019 and Criminal Case No. 7936-A For Violation of Art. 315 1(e) of Revised Penal Code before RTC Branch 54, Alaminos Pangasinan.  Pursuant the termination of the pre-trial conference and in preparation of for trial particularly for the scheduled presentation of prosecutions’ evidence come 3 July, 24 July, and 7 August, all 2018, the undersigned private complainant in criminal cases above referenced respectfully informs the good Assistant City Prosecutor of the following: THAT, with respect the prosecution’s documentary exhibits as during the 6 March 2018 pre-trial conference, the undersigned is in possession of the originals of the exhibits hereinbelow checked and shall be most willing to present them to you on the nexe scheduled hearing, to wit:  Exhibit “A” Sinumpaa’ng Reklamo Salaysay  Exhibit “B” Copy of Certificate Authorizing Registration  Exhibit “C” Bank Deposit Slip  Exhibit “D” Letter dated 16 May 2016  Exhibit “E” Owner’s Duplicate of OCT No. P-3443  Exhibit “F” Technical Description  Exhibit “G” Deed of Absolute Sale  Exhibit “H” Declaration of Real Property THAT, originals of Exhibits “B”, “E”, and “F”, were entrusted to the Accused and remain in his possession to date. If envoking Rule 27 of the Rules of Court on Production of Documents will delay the proceedings, the undersigned is willing to produce Certified-True-Copy of the aforesaid exhibits. Just kindly inform the undersigned the soonest should you think the latter option necessary. THAT, as a matter of corraboratory matter-of-fact to aforecited documentary exhibits, respectfully proposed as additional documentary evidences are the following express admission of the accused: 1. On page 3 of the Accused’s Counter-Affidavit dated 05 November 2016 during the adjudication/investigation before the Office of the Deputy Ombudsman for Luzon (copy attached): 10. After a lengthy conversation, Complainant proposed among others, that he will leave and entrust a certain amount (Php 29,000.00) to me for use in the processing of his documents in connection with the three (3) parcels of land. 11. I refused the said suggestion of Complainant even telling him that the same may not be good for both of us because it would be apparently contrary to law and may cost my dismissal from the government service. 12. The Complainant, however, was very persistent in leaving the aforesaid money to my care and custody stressing that the amount was not a bribe but left to my trust in case needed in the processing of his documents and application for registration. 13. In order not to prolong any further the discussion and thus lessen his burden, I half-heartedly agreed to the proposal of Complainant but told him just the same to wait for the corresponding receipt for the money but he said that he was in a hurry i his return to Caloocan City and would just leave it to me for anyway he repose his trust in me as shown by previous transaction between us. 14. Before complainant left the Office, he asked for my Account Number where he could send money in case the Php 29,000.00 would not be enough but I was surprised the following day when he called up saying that Php 6,000.00 was already sent to the abovementioned bank account. 2. On page 5 of the Accused’s Petition for Review 30 May 2017 submitted before the Court of Appeals under Docket Number CA-GR No. 15079 4 (copy attached): 14. After a brief discussion, Complainant-Appellee execused himself as he was then in a hurry to go back to Caloocan City but after leaving and entrusting to the Respondent-Appellant who never asked and demanded for it, Php 29,000.00 which he said will serve as contingency fund for whatever expenses to be incurred for the registration of the legal documents which are subject hereof. 15. Complainant-Appellee when told to wait for the receipt for the Php 29,000.00 answered it is not needed anymore for he trusted Respondent-Appeellant anyway and as parting words, he said that he will be communicating in the days ahead for any developments on the matter and even added in the course, that he will be sending additional amount to the bandk account of Respondent-Appelant if need be. True to his words, Complainant-Appellee sent Php 6,000.00 without Respondent-Appellant asking or demanding for the same. THAT, the undersigned private complainant is in possession of the originals of the two (2) above cited proposed documentary exhibits. FOR YOUR APPRECIATION. ____________________________ MR. SERGIO F. OREAS Private Complainant Kategorya:Legal Writing